Fullmoon
by LinoaDark
Summary: Nos maraudeurs en 6eme année, romance et pleine lune, VENEZ LIRE Slash JPLE , SB...
1. Default Chapter

Note : Les personnages sont la propriété de JKR , sauf les personnages de Nienna. Cette fanfic n'a pas de but lucratif, blablabla

Chapitre 1 : Une très bonne année

Fin Août 1976, James Potter avait passé un été formidable, en effet, Sirius était venu vivre avec lui, ne pouvant plus supporter sa famille il était venu chercher de l'aide auprès des Potter qui sans hésiter l'avaient accueillit sous leur toit. Maintenant, il se sentaient comme frère et Sirius considérait les Potter comme sa famille.

La mère de James frappa doucement a la porte de la chambre des garçons pour les réveiller.

_Oui ? Bougonna James a moitié réveillé

Mrs Potter ouvrit les rideaux laissant apparaître un soleil radieux.

_Vous avez reçut vos lettre de Poudlard, donc comme je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui , on peut aller au chemin de travers pour faire vos achats. D'accord ?

_Bien sur Mrs Potter, répondit Sirius en se levant

_Allez prendre vos petits déjeuner, et James il y a une autre lettre de Poudlard pour toi.

James sursauta, se doutant de quoi il s'agit il se rua dans les escaliers, il couru jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit précipitamment la lettre qui se trouvait a coté de son bol.

Mr Potter 

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été designer comme le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de quiddicht de gryffondor._

_Cordialement _

_Minerva Mcgonnagal_

Donc le professeur Mc gonnagal était maintenant la directrice de Gryffondor, James pensa qu'elle allait sûrement être encore plus strict avec eux maintenant.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine

James lui tendit la lettre, Sirius la lu rapidement

_Je sens que ça va être une très bonne année. Dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil a James

_Oh oui !

Après le petit déjeuner, ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et partirent au chemin de traverse.

_Bon les garçons, Commença Mrs Potter, je vais aller acheter les livres, vous allez chercher les robes et une tenue de soirée...

_Une tenue de soirée !!!!! La coupa James

_Oui je suppose qu'il va y avoir un bal, Répondit Mrs Potter, quoi qu'il en soit je vous rejoint très vite alors pas de détour, pas de farces, ne déclancher aucune bagarre, aucune émeute, je peux vous faire confiance ?

_Oui maman

_Promis

Elle laissa les garçon qui se dirigèrent vers la boutique de vêtement .

_Un bal ! Répéta James

_Une très très bonne année

James et Sirius restèrent un bon moment dans la boutique, ils avaient du mal a se décider pour la tenue de soirée. Sirius surtout car beaucoup de tenue lui donnait un air trop sombre et il ne voulait plus être associer au Black. Ils finirent par se décider et sortirent laissant le malheureux vendeur avec une centaine de tenue a ranger.

En sortant de la boutique Sirius aperçu Remus.

_Cornedru, regarde

Remus avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines, il avait de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux et était aussi pale qu'un vampire.

James et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui, il ne semblait pas les avoir vu.

_Salut Lunard. Lança joyeusement James, puis il ajouta en baissant la voix, mauvaise nuit ?

Remus sembla sortir de sa torpeur en voyant ses deux amis et esquissa un sourire

_Qu'est qu'il te faire dire ça

_Ton manque d'expression facial, Lui répondit Sirius, tu respires la joie de vivre ,ajouta t-il d'un ton sarcastique

_Je sais, c'est assez………. Dur … seul

_Mais le moi prochain ce sera a poudlard et

_Et quoi ?Demanda une voix derrière eux

Les garçons se retournèrent pour découvrir, Severus Rogue. Immédiatement, Sirius se mis en avant avec un regard de dégoût.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais la Snivellus ? Tu nous écoutais !!

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi collant. Dit James visiblement excéder par le comportement de Rogue

_Je sais que vous cacher quelque chose, et je vais encore passé l'année a chercher ce que sait, et je ferais en sorte que vous soyez renvoyé. Lâcha Rogue  

James sortit sa baguette mais cet a ce moment que sa mère décida de les rejoindre

_Que ce passe t-il ici ? Demanda t-elle

_Rien, répondit James

Le père de Rogue s'approcha d'eux .

_Severus ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas approcher de la racaille comme Potter et… Il regarda Remus qui portait une robe rapiécé de toute part, bref , viens.

Il attrapa son fils sans ménagement et ils s'éloignèrent .On pouvait l'entendre hurler sur son fils

_Rogue qui se  fait punir par son père. Je sens que l'on va passer une très bonne année. Jubila Rémus

James et Sirius approuvèrent en riant de bon cœur


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard, Sirius et James se levèrent tôt, ils voulaient arriver tôt au Poudlard Express pour retrouver leurs amis Remus et Peter. James, quand a lui était impatient d'annoncer à tous le monde qu'il était désormais capitaine. Sirius pensa que la tête de James allait encore plus gonfler après ça.

Le père de James les accompagna à la gare, il avait pris une voiture du ministère, ou il travaillait dans la brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie.  La gare était pleine de moldus, comme chaque année, et il était donc délicat de passer inaperçu quand on portait d'énormes valises. James et Sirius passèrent la barrière pour rejoindre la voie 9 ¾. Un jeune garçon couru vers eux.

_Sirius, James, je suis content de vous voir !

_Salut Peter , tu vas bien ? Demanda James

_Oui, venez on va prendre un compartiment, on sera plus tranquille

Ils déposèrent leur valise et suivirent le gryffondor au visage lunaire. Ils entrèrent dans un compartiment et refermèrent la porte pour pouvoir parler librement.

_Je me suis bien entraîné pendant les vacances et je maîtrise parfaitement l'animagi, dommage qu'on est pas eu ça au buse.

_J'ai eu un O en métamorphose de toute façon, fanfaronna James, et sinon tu es au courant que je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch 

Peter regarda James avec admiration.

Le train démarra, Rémus n'était pas venu les rejoindre car il devait d'abord aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Les garçons parlaient des résultats des Buses et de leur été.

_Et tes parents n'ont pas essayer de venir te chercher ? Questionna Peter en apprenant le départ de Sirius.

_Non…

_Et de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir, le coupa James

Peter regarda Sirius avec jalousie, le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour être aussi proche de James.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius. Elle portait avec fierté son insigne de préfète. Elle entra dans le compartiment accompagné de deux autres élèves de Serpentard.

_Mon cher cousin, commença Bellatrix, vous voyez c'est en traînant avec ce genre de vermines que l'on finit par devenir la honte d'une famille comme la notre, dit-elle a l'intention des deux serpentards,en désignant James et Peter.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bellatrix ?Demanda Sirius, non en fait je m'en fiche sort d'ici.

_Vois tu, cher cousin, je montre ton exemple a mes deux camarades afin qu'eux ne fassent pas le même genre d'erreurs.

_Tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici, répondit James

_Sinon quoi, Dit Bellatrix en ricanant

James sortit sa baguette, Bellatrix en fit autant.

_Tu n'osera pas, lança Bellatrix pour provoquer James

_Expelliarmus, lança James

Bellatrix fit de même et les sorts s'entrechoquèrent.

_Rictusempra

Bellatrix prix le sort et se mis a se tordre de rire, elle réussit quand même a lever sa baguette vers James.

_Tarentallegra

Tous cela s'était produit en quelques secondes , Sirius et Peter n'avaient même pas réagit.Les deux Serpentard avaient quitter le compartiment Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa cousine qui essayait de pétrifier James, tous en continuant a se tordre de rire.

_Expelliarmus !!

Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que soit, sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Bellatrix et James cessèrent de vouloir se jeter des sorts. Sirius se retourna et découvrit Rémus, Lili Evans et Nienna Summers, une amie de Lili. C'était cette dernière qui avait désarmé Sirius. Rémus lança le finite incantatum, James et Bellatrix se relevèrent. Bellatrix était rouge de honte.

_Potter !! S'écria Lili, un duel, dans le train alors qu'il y a des premières années, elle parlait s'y vite et était si en colère qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle.

_Du calme Evans, Répondit James, on a fait que se défendre.

_Je m'en fiche, c'est indigne d'un gryffondor, et vous pourquoi vous ne l'en avez pas empêché ?

Sirius et Peter ne répondirent pas, Peter était prostré dans un coin et Sirius faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas rire, voir Lili en colère après James lui prouvait qu'il était bien de retour a Poudlard. Lili était une des rares filles a résister au charme de James.

Lili continua a crier  sur James et Bellatrix, elle prenait son rôle de préfète vraiment a cœur. Finalement, Lili décida qu'elle avait tous dit et quitta le compartiment suivit de Nienna. Bellatrix partit sans un mot en claquant la porte.

_Wow, Lili était drôlement en colère. Dit Peter encore sous le choque

_Elle est préfète c'est normal qu'elle essaie de maintenir l'ordre, Répondit Rémus

_C'est pas un raison pour jouer au petit chef avec nous, grogna Sirius

_Ce n'est pas grave, Ajouta James, Sirius !

_Oui ?

_Ta baguette ?

Sirius avait oublié que Nienna l'avait désarmé, celle-ci était partit en emportant la baguette de Sirius.

_Mince, je vais la chercher

Sirius sortit du compartiment, il parcouru le train à la recherche de Nienna. C'était une jeune fille pas très grande, avec une longue chevelure châtain, des yeux noisettes et vert. Sirius n'eu aucun mal a la repéré, Nienna avait un teint très pâle ce qui la démarquait des autres élèves. La baguette de Sirius dépassait de sa poche, elle avait dû l'y mettre pendant le discourt de Lili  et l'oublier. Sirius l'interpella alors qu'elle était en conversation avec une fille de Serdaigle ,Amelia.

_Quoi ? Répondit-elle sèchement

Surpris Sirius eu du mal a trouver ses mots

_Je…tu as ma baguette, Répondit-il en désignant sa poche

Nienna lui rendit sa baguette.

_Merci

Sirius voulu ajouter quelque chose mais voyant que la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de lui faire la conversation, il partit.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre pour les maraudeurs qui commencèrent a faire des projets pour l'année.


	3. Métamorphose et bonne nouvelle

Reviewer :

Auzzy : merci pour tes critiques, je vais essayer de faire mieux. Dans ce chapitre, Remus est a l'honneur, quand penses tu ?

********************************************************************

Chapitre 3 : Métamorphose et bonne nouvelle

La cérémonie de la répartition se passa vite et le dînez fut bientôt servit. James s'était remis de sa dispute avec Lili et s'amusait a présent a lancé des morceaux de son repas sur Rogue. Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et préféra quitter la grande salle. Quand il passa près d'elle Lili vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle posa un regard accusateur sur James qui fit mine d'être innocent. 

_Bon moi, je suis fatigué, Déclara Rémus en se levant, je vais me coucher.

_Tu es souvent fatigué Rémus, Dit Nienna qui était assise avec Lili et Alexia Rocher, une autre grande amie de Lili non loin des maraudeurs.

_Je… je suis insomniaque, se justifia Rémus, Puis ne voulant pas répondre a d'autres questions sortit rapidement de la salle.

Il faut vraiment que l'on invente des excuses toutes faites, se dit Sirius

Lili fut surprise de l'embarra de Rémus, mais se dit que cela venait de l'influence de James. Potter l'exaspérait de plus en plus, personne ne méritait qu'on s'acharne sur lui, même Rogue.

De plus Lili était consciente que Potter cherchait a attiré son attention, et l'idée que cela ne lui déplaise pas tant que ça la rendait encore plus furieuse. 

Le lendemain, les élèves de gryffondors commencèrent les cours avec la métamorphose. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient abandonné après les buses, ils ne restaient que les meilleurs, ce qui leur permettait de faire des choses plus amusante. Sirius, James et Remus avaient gardé cette matière, Sirius et James avaient l'ambition de devenir des Aurores. Le professeur McGonnagal était encore plus sévère qu'a l'ordinaire, surtout avec les gryffondors depuis qu'elle était devenue leurs directrice. 

_Cette année nous allons apprendre a nous métamorphoser. C'est extrêmement difficile alors je vais vous demander beaucoup de sérieux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius et James qui n'écoutait déjà plus ce que disait le professeur. J'ai dit du sérieux Potter, c'est également valable pour vous Mr Black.

Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent  sans conviction et le cour commença.

Les métamorphoses n'étaient pas très spectaculaire, juste des changements de couleur et de type de cheveux. Lili qui était particulièrement doué en metamorphose  réussi a rendre ses cheveux lisses et blonds, elle parvint même a les allongés jusqu'à ses genoux. Cela lui donnait un air de sirène . 

_C'est très bien miss Evans, Dit McGonagall

_Elle a raison ça lui va très bien, murmura James à Sirius

_Tu devrais te faire une raison, Cornedrue, elle te déteste

_La ligne est fine entre l'amour et la haine

_Oh…c'est valable pour toi et Snivellus alors, Ricana Sirius

_ Beurk

Ils continuèrent à rire pendant quelques minutes puis le cour s'acheva 

_Black, Potter

Ils se tournèrent vers le professeur

_Vous vous êtes bien amusé ! Vous me ferez un devoir supplémentaire sur les métamorphoses humaines, Trois rouleaux.  Et pour demain évidemment.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la salle de classe

_Elle est…, Commença James

_Diabolique, Finit Sirius

Deux semaines se passèrent.

Rémus était dans la bibliothèque comme toujours, il travaillait sur un devoir de potion, il n'aimait pas trop les potions mais avait quand même eu un E aux Buses. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi dans toute les matières. Comme il ne savait pas se qu'il voulait faire comme métier, ou plutôt… non il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui, il ne savait pas dans quel domaine on accepterait un loup-garou,  il avait préféré garder le plus de matières possible. Il avait donc beaucoup de travail et comme la pleine lune approchait, c'était le lendemain, il voulait en faire le plus possible. Rémus redoutait la pleine lune, elle le terrifiait , ses amis l'aidaient beaucoup et ses transformations étaient moins pénible mais au fond de lui il s'en voulait de trahir Dumbledore et de mettre ses camarades en danger. Il savait qu'il était dangereux, il détestait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses transformations.

Un main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. 

_Remus, tu m'entends ?

C'était Lili, elle regardait Rémus intriguée

_Lili !

_Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, ça va ?

_C'est rien , je vais bien.

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, c'est vrais ce que Nienna a dit, tu es souvent fatigué et…

_Tu avais quelques choses a me dire ?La coupa Rémus

_Très bien, comme tu veux.

Lili n'était pas vexé, Rémus avait toujours été très secret, et elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas se confier à elle, ils n'étaient pas très proches.

_J'étais juste venu te dire que madame Pomfresh veut te voir, Ajouta Lili, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. 

Rémus rassembla ses affaires et partie a l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh s'occupait d'un élève qui avait eu des soucies au cour de potion, le prof n'était pas très commode, au cour de sa scolarité Rémus avait connu trois prof de potion et ils étaient tous hargneux et méprisaient les élèves. A croire que c'était la profession qui voulait ça. Rémus sourit et se promis de ne jamais devenir prof de potion.

Mme Pomfresh fit s'allonger l'élève et s'intéressa enfin a Remus.

_Mr Lupin, je vous attendais

_Bonjours Mme Pomfresh , Dit timidement Rémus

_Asseyez-vous, voilà, maintenant que vous êtes un sorcier de second cycle, le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à gérer vous-même vos transformations. Par conséquent, vous n'aurez plus besoin de passez par l'infirmerie pour que je vous accompagne à la cabane hurlante.

Rémus n'en revenait pas, il était ravie. Avant Pomfresh le conduisait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et revenait le chercher le matin. Il devait donc faire attention quand il sortait de la cabane. Ses amis allaient être ravie, et lui qui en avait marre de la cabane ne serait plus forcé de s'y rendre. C'était vraiment génial !

_D'accord, Répondit-il avant de sortir rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis.

Il couru jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondor, en entrant, il trouva James, Sirius et Peter en grande conversation. Il s'assit près d'eux.

_Vous faites quoi ?

_Préparation de l'escapade de demain soir

_J'ai quelque chose a vous dire à ce sujet…

Rémus hésita, il était partagé entre la joie de ne plus aller a la cabane hurlante et la culpabilité de trahir Dumbledore. Il s'en suivit un bref combat intérieur. Rémus sentit que sa tête allait  explosé, toute la joie qu'il avait ressentit avait disparu au profit du doute et de la culpabilité.

_Euh… c'est la pleine lune demain

Ils levèrent la tête pour le regarder

_Rémus, Commença James, c'est pour ça qu'on prépare une escapade

Rémus chercha quelque chose a dire mais ne trouva rien de convaincant .

_Ah d'accord, je voulais juste vous le rappeler  

_Tu es une mine d'information, tu sais ? Déclara Sirius sarcastique 

Ils se mirent a rire mais le préfet en chef leur fit signe de se taire.

_On va finir la carte du maraudeur, Annonça Sirius

_Qu'est ce qui reste a faire ? Demanda Peter

_Pas grand-chose, le châteaux est fini, et avec James on a réussi le sort qui permet de localisation, donc déjà on peut sortir du château en évitant le concierge. Répondit Sirius

_Il y a aussi une bonne partie du parc qui est fini , il reste le lac , ensuite il faut qu'on la signe pour que la carte puisse s'imprégniez de nos esprits. Dit James 

_Le lac ?Répéta Peter

_Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore comment on va s'y prendre, Répondu James

_Et si on oubliait le lac, Suggéra Sirius 

_Patmol aurait peur de se mouillé ? Railla James

_C'est pas propre un lac.

Ils se remirent a rire, cette fois le préfet en chef leur demanda de quitter la salle commune.

_********************************************************************_

J'espère que vous aimé cette suite 


	4. Epouvantard

Reviewer :

Siria : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire .

Kanekiel : Merci pour ta review.

Cc johnson : Merci, je vais aller lire ta fic

Chapitre 4 :Epouvantard

Le lendemain Remus sortie du château, le cœur serré il se dirigea vers le saule cogneur. Il appuya sur le nœud avec un bâton et entra dans le tunnel qui conduisait à la cabane hurlante. L'intérieur était dans un sal état, le mobilier avait été victime de ses folies passagères . Remus pensa que de toute façon il n'aimerait jamais cet endroit même si la maison était magnifique il détesterait y venir. Remus soupira bruyamment et s'assit par terre , attendant la transformation. Quand le dernier rayon de soleil disparu et que la lune apparu il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il regarda la pleine lune, elle était magnifique, Remus se demanda comment quelque chose de si beau pouvait lui faire tant de mal. Puis la transformation commença et il ne fut plus en état d'y penser…

Au château, Sirius et James finissaient un devoir de potion.

- Quel heure il est ? Demanda Sirius, J'en ai marre d'attendre, j'ai besoin d'action.

- 7h30, on a le temps de finir ça avant de sortir.

- On est vraiment obliger de finir ce devoir.

- Oui et de toute façon il y encore beaucoup trop d'élèves réveiller pour pouvoir s'éclipser

Quand les élèves commencèrent à partir se coucher, James pris sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur et descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils se glissèrent sous la cape de James.

- Sirius , tu surveilles, Dit James en lui tendant la carte

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, prononça Sirius en donnant un coup de baguette sur la carte, il l'examiner avant d'annoncer :on peut y aller Malon (le concierge) est dans son bureau, la voix est libre.

Ils sortirent très rapidement du château.

- Cette carte est une merveille, Commenta James

- Cette carte est notre merveille, cornedrue

- Il faut faire attention à Hagrid, les avertit Peter, Il est pas dans sa cabane, dit- il en désignant la cabane d'Hagrid.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la foret, et se transformèrent. Il retournèrent ensuite dans le parc et Peter appuya sur le nœud du saule cogneur. En arrivant dans la cabane hurlante il trouvèrent Remus entrain de mordiller une de ses pattes avant. En les voyant, Remus couru autour d'eux comme un chien, Sirius couru après Remus, ils se mirent a jouer comme deux chiots. Les quatre maraudeurs se rendirent à prés au lard, dont ils connaissaient les rues par cœur . Prés au lard leur appartenaient. A cet instant, ils étaient seul au monde et la vie leur appartenaient. Avant l'aube, ils croisèrent une sorcière, Remus se rua vers elle. Sirius attrapa le loup- garou par une patte pendant que Cornedrue se dressait devant lui. Le loup n'insista pas, et tous repartirent vers la cabane hurlante, oubliant très vite le petit incident.

Le lendemain matin les maraudeurs n'étaient pas très en forme, ils se remettaient mal de leur nuit blanche. Pendant la matinée, Peter s'endormit pendant le cour d'histoire de la magie, les autres regardaient le professeur Binns qui leur semblaient particulièrement soporifique à ce moment là. A midi, la faim les ramena enfin à la vie. Il ne parlèrent pas pendant le déjeuné, se qui fut noté par Alexia, et tout le monde remarqua que nos maraudeurs étaient étonnamment calme.

- On manque d'entraînement, Dit James en baillant, ça ira mieux le moi prochain.

Ils partirent au cour de soin aux créatures magiques après le déjeuner . Le professeur leur demanda de faire un exposé sur un animal de leur choix. Il fit des groupes de deux, Lili avec Alexia, Peter avec Sirius, James avec un jeune homme, Tony, et enfin Remus et Nienna.

Après le cour Remus et Nienna se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour commencer leur exposé, il avait décidé d'étudier les hypogriffes. Ils travaillèrent pendant des heures et finirent par se retrouver seuls dans la bibliothèque.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce livre, Constata Remus en fermant un gros volume.

- Dans le mien non plus, bon récapitulons, qu'est ce qu'on a appris jusqu'ici ?

- Qu'ils sont carnivores et susceptibles, ce sont des Serpentards en résumé

Nienna sourit et acquiesça.

- Je croit qu'il nous faut d'autres ouvrages, non ?

- Je te suis

Ils se levèrent et se mirent a parcourir les grandes étagères de la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi cette bibliothèque est aussi grande ?Se plaignit Nienna

- Pourquoi il y a autant de livres ?

- Exact

Ils flânèrent entre les allées de la bibliothèque. Nienna entendit un bruit de frottement

- Qu'est ce que c'était

- Quoi ,Demanda Remus

- Ca !

Il y eu un bruit sourd cette fois ci, comme une sorte de tremblement.

- Ca vient de ce coté Dit Remus, au fond !

Ils se ruèrent vers le fond et trouvèrent un placard. Celui- ci tremblait.

- Un placard qui tremble, Remarqua Nienna , c'est pas banal, mçeme dans notre école ! A mon avis… il tremble pas tout seul, Continua t- elle ironique

- Je suis d'accord

Remus s'approcha prudemment et ouvrit le placard. Aussitôt une sphère argenté s'éleva au dessus d'eux les baignant d'une magnifique lumière couleur argent.

- Wow, c'est super beau

- C'est un épouvantard , Dit Remus, RIDDIKULUS,

La sphère s'assombrit et commença a se dirigé vers Nienna, mais celle- ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'approcher, elle lança un sortilège d'expulsion qui envoya l'épouvantard directement dans son placard, puis lança un deuxième sort pour refermé le placard.

Remus ne pu réprimer un sifflement d'admiration

- Sale bestiole, s'exclama Nienna, il faut prévenir un professeur, les élèves de premier cycle pourraient tomber dessus et… Tu as peur de la pleine lune !

- Euh

Encore une fois Remus ne trouva rien de convaincant à répondre.

- Ca non plus ce n'est pas banal, pourquoi ça te fait peur ?

Remus préféra esquiver la question, plutôt que d'inventer quelque chose qu'elle n'avalerait pas.

- Ecoute Nienna, il est tard, je vais me coucher

Remus fit volte face et sortit de la bibliothèque.

- A moins que…


	5. Potion et Retenu

Chapitre 5 : Potion et retenu

Quand Rémus entra dans la salle commune tous les élèves étaient déjà couché, il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il se demandait si Nienna avait compris, il espérait que non.

J'aurais du lui répondre quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais je n'aurais pas du quitter la bibliothèque comme ça ! Je suis trop stupide. 

Il décida de ne pas en parler aux autres, une chose de plus à leur cacher, le sentiment de culpabilité se renforça. Remus rentra dans le dortoir, il se changea rapidement et s'allongea sur son lit.

Si je ne fait pas plus attention toute l'école sera au courant avant la fin de ma scolarité

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit Remus repensa à l'incident avec l'épouvantard en imaginant se qu'il aurait du faire, puis il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il ne se sentait pas mieux, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, il s'assit entre James et Peter. James jouait avec son vif d'or, des gloussements s'élevaient de la table. Lili passa devant James en le fusillant du regard.

- Potter ! On ne joue pas à table !

- Oh ! Evans tu veux une démonstration en privée

James lança encore son vif d'or, mais Lili fut plus rapide et l'attrapa.

-Je confisque !Lança Lili en sortant de la grande salle

-Attend, Répondit James en essayant de se lever, Evans revient !

Il couru derrière la jeune fille  
Sirius et Remus finirent leur repas et partirent vers les cachots pour le cour de potion. Le cour était en commun avec les Serpentards. Sirius entra et s'installa avec James. Ils étaient juste derrière Lili qui tenait toujours le vif d'or de James. Nienna entra, elle dit quelque chose à Rémus et partit s'asseoir avec Lili

- Remus a de la chance d'être avec Nienna Remarqua James

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Voyons Sirius, elle est super mignonne Nienna. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit il est pas facile de l'intéresser.

-Quand on aime le genre sac d'os

-Arrête tes bêtises, et regarde la vraiment .C'est une des plus belle fille de Poudlard

-Si tu le dis.

Sirius regarda Nienna en grande conversation avec Lili, c'est vrais qu'elle avait vraiment changé, on était loin de la fille timide et maigrichonne qu'elle était à son arrivé a Poudlard.

Le cour de potion débuta, il devait faire un antidote a la potion de ratatinage qu'il avait appris en troisième année. Le professeur passa plusieurs fois devant leur chaudron mais ne trouvant rien a redire se dirigea vers les serpentards.

-Mr Rogue, vous avez mit beaucoup trop de larme de dragon, dit le professeur, je vais vous arranger ça.

La porte s'ouvrit, Le professeur Mc Gonnagal entra et dit au maître des potions qu'elle avait a lui parler. Le professeur sortit.  
Snivellus, vous avez mis trop de larme de dragon, Répéta Sirius en mimant la voix du professeur.

-La ferme Black !

-Oh quelle horreur, Snivellus m'a demandé de la fermer, je….

-Arrête, Intervint Lili, laisse le tranquille.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une sang de bourbe pour me défendre, Grogna Rogue

Nienna se leva et se rua sur Rogue en même temps que Sirius, qui ne supportait plus d'entendre des injures pareils depuis qu'il avait quitter sa famille. Rogue se leva également et sortit sa baguette mais les deux autres le firent tomber a terre.  
Le professeur entra brusquement.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Hurla t-il

Tous les élèves étaient debout excepter Rogue et les deux gryffondors qui continuait a le maintenir a terre.

-Black ! Summers ! Lâchez-le !Hurla le professeur. Je quitte la salle deux minutes et je vous retrouve a vous battre ! et comme des moldus ! Vous aurez une retenue tous les deux !

-Mais monsieur, Rogue aussi était dans la bagarre, Fit remarqué James

-POTTER je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Maintenant dehors, tous et vous deux vous viendrez ici ce soir à sept heure.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe, les maraudeurs riaient.

Le reste des cours passa rapidement et sans incident, du moins aucun qui ne valu une autre retenu a Sirius. A 7 heures, il descendit au cachot pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il arriva dans la salle des potions. Le professeur discutait avec Nienna .

-Mr Black, enfin vous voilà, Siffla le professeur, très bien, alors vous allez me nettoyer ces chaudrons pour commencer.  
Sirius sortit sa baguette.

-Non Mr Black, Ricana le professeur en lui jetant une éponge et un seau, vous ferez ça à la manière des moldus,vous vous battez comme des moldus, vous nettoierez donc comme eux également.

-Mais ça va nous prendre des heures !Répondit Nienna

-Exactement , des heures qui ne vous serviront pas à des fins facétieuses, je vais dans mon bureau.

Le professeur sortit de la salle de classe

-pffffff

-Je te signal que c'est de ta faute si on est la ! Lança Nienna

-Pas entièrement sinon tu ne serais pas la non plus, remarqua Sirius en remplissant son seau avec de l'eau savonneuse.

-Si tu n'avais pas provoquer Rogue…

-Il n'avait pas a insulté Evans

-Je rêve ! Tu te trouves toujours des excuses, faudrait que tu grandisses un peu Crétin !

-Tu m'appelles Crétin maintenant

-Bien sur ! Pourquoi je te traiterais avec respect, tu ne le fais pas toi !

-Si mais les Serpentards ne le mérite pas, et pis fiche moi la paix

Sirius jeta son éponge dans le seau, se qui éclaboussa Nienna. Mais au lieu de s'excuser il se mit a rire. Nienna s'essuya puis lui jeta son éponge pleine de savons.

-Alors la, Annonça Sirius en prenant la sienne

-Accio Eponge, lança Nienna pour pouvoir riposter.

Il s'en suivit un belle bagarre. Le professeur alerté par les rires revint dans la salle de classe.

-Mais c'est pas vrais qu'est ce que vous faite !

-On nettoie, Répondit Nienna qui n'arrivait pas a contenir son rire.

-Vous avez gagner vous serez retenu toute la semaine ! Maintenant rangez moi ce bazar ! Hurla t-il

Il ressortit en claquant la porte.

-Oups, Lâcha Nienna.

Il continuèrent a rire


	6. La dette

Chapitre 6 : La Dette

Le nettoyage de la salle de classe leur pris pas mal de temps mais c'était moins pénible qu'ils l'imaginaient, ils ne se disputaient pas, au contraire ils discutaient tranquillement. Vers minuit, Nienna et Sirius retournèrent dans le dortoir des gryffondors.

- Bon alors à demain, bonne nuit,dit Sirius en montant dans son dortoir

- Bonne nuit

- bonne nuit ?

C'était Lili, elle était assise à une table et lisait.

- Apparemment la retenue a été moins pénible que je le pensais, Déclara Lili

- C'est vrais, Répondit Nienna en s'asseyant à coté de Lili, je vais te surprendre mais je me suis amusée.

- Avec Black ?

- Oui, il est pas aussi superficiel que tu l'imagines.

- Black ? Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Des tas de choses, maintenant je te laisse je vais me coucher.

Nienna se leva et commença à grimper les escaliers

- Au fait, Rémus m'a demander si vous pouviez travailler demain soir

- Hum, ça va être difficile

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis en retenu toute la semaine.

- Quoi ? Attend, mais attend moi.

James se réveilla avant tous le monde, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il n'était pas dans son habitude de se lever tôt mais il avait prévu de réunir l'équipe de quidditch afin de choisir un nouveau batteur. Il n'aurait pas le temps de voir tous les joueurs potentiels le soir donc il avait décidé d'en tester le matin avant les cours. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Rémus était levé et l'attendait.

- Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ? Demanda James

- Si tu me laisse le temps de m'habiller

- Tu as trois minutes

Rémus cessa de bailler et entra dans la salle de bain rapidement.

- On devrait peut- être réveiller Sirius, suggéra James, il a peut- être des devoirs a finir.

- Non, laissons le dormir, il rattrapera ce soir

- Aucune chance, il est encore en retenu

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rémus en sortant de la salle de bain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Une petite bataille de mousse avec Nienna dans la salle de potion pendant la première retenu  
Rémus regarda James avec amusement

- Ah Sirius, il a toujours de bonne idée, mais si il se met a pactiser avec l'ennemi il va falloir le surveiller parce que Nienna passe encore mais faudrait pas qu'il fasse pareil avec rogue.

- Aucune chance

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle et commencèrent à manger, puis James aperçu Lili.

- Rémus, je te laisse deux minutes, il faut que je parle à Lili.

Il se leva et rejoint Lili

- Bonjour Evans

Lili leva ses yeux émeraudes vers James.

- qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il s'assit en face d'elle .

- Mon vif d'or ! J'aimerais que tu me le rendes, je dois aller au stade m'entraîner.

- Non !

- S'il te plait, Evans

- Tu n'as cas en prendre un autre

- C'est celui la que je veux, pas un autre, allez rend le moi.

- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

- James n'en revenait pas, il sourit, Evans me fait du chantage.

- Tu crois que c'est un comportement digne d'une préfète ?

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ?

- Rien… Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais on verra bien

- D'accord, tu me rends mon vif d'or et je te le devrais.

Lili tendit sa main à James, celui- ci la serra.

- Je vais chercher ta balle, Annonça Lili en se levant

James retourna s'asseoir près de Rémus.

- Alors ?

- J'ai une dette envers Evans, déclara James en faisant la moue

- Qu'elle joie !

James partie au stade de quidditch, il y avait une dizaine de gryffondor, James libéra deux cognards et demanda a cinq des futurs joueurs de se les lancer. Ils étaient nul, l'un deux tomba de son balai et volant éviter un des cognards. Un autre le reçut dans la figure , son nez fut cassé.  
La séance se termina et aucun élève ne semblait à la hauteur, James espérait que la séance du soir serait meilleur. Il se rendit en cour il s'assit lourdement à coté de Sirius.  
- Alors ?

- Pitoyable

- A ce point

- Pfffff

- Tu sais j'ai pensé a quelqu'un pour ton équipe.

- Je suis tout ouï

Evans, elle vole bien et tu as vu l'autre jour quand elle t'a prit ton vif d'or, elle est habile.  
James se redressa.

- C'est pas bête , mais elle ne voudra jamais, elle serait forcée de passer du temps avec moi.

- Demande à Rémus de lui parler, si c'est lui qui lui suggèrent elle ne dira pas non. Et elle n'est pas au courant que tu as obtenue le poste de capitaine.

- Je vais y réfléchir

James n'écouta pas le cour, il ne pensait qu'au quidditch et à la raclée monumentale qu'ils allaient prendre si il ne trouvait pas vite un nouveau joueur.


	7. Le secret de Remus

Chapitre 7 : le secret de Remus

A 5h30 Nienna fonça à la bibliothèque, elle voulait finir ses devoirs avant d'aller en retenue. La bibliothèque était vide. Elle étala ses affaires sur une table et se dirigea vers les étagères pour prendre des livres. Elle parcourait les rangées faisant courir ses doigts sur les livres quand l'un d'eux attira son attention « Tous sur la lycanthropie ».  
Elle considéra le livre un instant et finit par le saisir. Elle retourna s'asseoir et commença la lecture du livre.

6h15, Remus entra dans la bibliothèque , a cette heure il savait qu'elle serait vide mais en entrant il aperçut Nienna. Il allait ressortirent ne voulant aucune confrontation avec la jeune fille mais il l'entendit parler. Pensant être seule elle réfléchissait a haute voix

- La dernière fois c'était il y a deux semaines, elle tenait un calendrier, oui tout concorde, Remus …… est un loup- garou.

Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour. Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa a courir très vite en dehors de la bibliothèque mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne réglerait pas la situation de cette manière.

Remus s'affala contre une étagère, essayant de rassembler ses pensés. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire. Nienna se leva pour reposer son livre et en se tournant aperçut Remus perdu dans ses pensés.

- Remus

Il sursauta, et dévisagea la jeune fille, puis il regarda le livre.  
Nienna suivit sont regard.

- Je… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez

Elle s'avança vers lui, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Remus repris ses esprits.

- Ecoute, je…

- Ca ne me pose aucun problème, le coupa la jeune fille

- Quoi ?Demanda- il un peu perdu

- Je suis une filles de moldu, je n'ai aucun préjuger sur…

- Le fait que je sois un monstre

- Que durant quelques heures par moi tu ne sois pas toi- même. Je trouve que ce bouquin est une absurdité. Ajouta t- elle en jetant le livre, tu es comme tous le monde, je trouve débile que l'on rejette les loups- garous

Remus se releva, il se sentait soulagé puis…

- Tu ne le dira a personne

- Bien sur que si, je comptais coller des affiches dans toute l'école, ne soit pas bête.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Nienna parte en retenu.

Nienna courut dans le couloir du cachot qui menait à la salle de potion, elle pensait a Remus et a ce qu'elle avait appris sur Remus. Perdu dans ses pensés elle trébucha sur un sac a dos, juste avant de percuter le sol, elle fut rattrapé par Sirius

- Summers ! Tu a des problèmes d'équilibre ?

Il l'aida a se redresser

- Pourquoi ton sac se trouvait là !

- Oh stop !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas me dire que j'ai mis mon sac ici exprès pour que tu tombes et que je puisse te rattraper et jouer le tombeur. Mais ne rêve pas, pas avec toi.

- Hein ? J'allais pas dire ça, et puis….. comment ça pas avec moi.

Black ne répondit pas, pris son sac et entra dans la classe fier de lui.

- Hé ! Attends tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça.

- Vous voilà enfin Siffla le professeur. Vous pourriez au moin faire l'effort d'arriver a l'heure et dans le silence Miss Summers.

Nienna soupira et préféra ne pas aggraver son cas en répondant au professeur.

- Bien ceci dit, étant donnée que vous êtes incapable de nettoyer une salle de classe correctement j'ai pensé que vous pourriez aller me chercher des ingrédients pour les potions dans la forêt interdite.

- On peut pas puisqu'elle est "interdite". Précisa Sirius

- M Black je vous prierais de vous taire. Vous serez accompagné

- Par Hagrid? Demanda Nienna

- C'est une retenu que vous avez! Je vous accompagnerais.

Nienna et Sirius se regardèrent

- Hourra. Lacha Sirius sarcastique.

Les professeurs de potion les traina dans la forêt pendant des heures a la recherche d'herbe qui malheureusement dans l'obscurité se ressemblaient toutes. Vers 1h du matin le professeur les libéra en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient un devoir a rendre pour le lendemain. Nienna et Sirius remontèrent dans la salle commune des gryffondor et s'écroulèrent sur un des canapé cote à cote.

- J'en peux plus je meure! Déclara Nienna

- Je le hais

- Pareil

Sirius se releva pour s'étirer. Puis il pris son sac pour en sortir une plume et du parchemin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?lui demanda Nienna

- Mon devoir de potion. Répondit Sirius en faisant la mou

- Attends ...

Elle se leva et fouilla dans son propre sac pour en sortir plusieurs feuilles de parchemin

- Te prend pas la tête Black, tu n'as qu'a recopier le mien.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina, il remercia chaleureusement la jeune fille. Sirius commença a recopier

- Va te coucher Summers, je te rendrais ton devoir demain

- Tu es sur? Tu ne vas pas t'endormir si je te laisse seul?

- Non, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit

Le lendemain, Sirius fut réveillé tôt par Remus et James. Il grommela, la nuit n'avait pas été longue mais il était étonnamment content d'avoir passé du temps avec Nienna. Finalement James avait raison, elle avait beaucoup changé.  
En arrivant a table , Remus fit s'installer les maraudeurs a l'écart. James , Peter et Sirius compris qu'il avait quelque chose a leur dire d'important.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Dit Remus

- Moi aussi. Lança Sirius

Peter et James se regardèrent surpris par tant d'enthousiasme.

- Je dois vous parler de...

- Nienna. Dirent en même temps Sirius et Remus Un silence de plusieurs secondes suivi. James décida de le rompre

- C'est quoi ce délire? Remus?

- Elle sait, et elle en a pas peur

Remus préférait ne jamais parler de sa lycanthropie en dehors de leur dortoir

- Elle sait quoi?...Oh! Comment?

- Tête à tête avec un épouvantard, elle est pas bête...

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle en pense? Demanda Peter

- Ca ne la gène pas, elle n'a pas peur. C'est génial, c'est la première fois que je peux en parler a quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

Sirius ne partageait pas la joie de ses amis, partagé le secret de Remus rapprochait les gens, il fut étonné quand il ressentit de la colère en vers Remus.

- Je ne savais pas qu'être un loup garou était le dernier truc a la mode pour draguer. Lacha Sirius

Remus cessa de sourire et se tourna vers son ami, James et Peter en firent autant

- Tu as un problème Sirius? Demanda Remus

- Aucun

Il se leva et partit

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend. S'exclama Peter

- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Dit James


End file.
